Dragon and the Snake
by syrifkedzior
Summary: When a new girl moves to Hidden Leaf Village and joins up with Team Seven. Her village burned down from the flames of a dragon named Takashi. The dragon vanished and was never found again. She was the only survivor of her village. Certain eyes take a interest in her, snake eyes. Rated M for strong language,and lemon. /s/11262170/1/Sora-the-Sky-Demon-Slayer
1. Chapter 1

***I do not only any part of Naruto. I go off of Manga/Anime for some of the events but I do not own Naruto.***

I was moving to the Hidden Leaf Village. Even though I was born in the Hono Village,and, it had a beautiful few of the mountains. In the fall, the mountains would be covered in leaves that had fallen from their branches. Every fall I would climb the tallest mountain to see someone dear to my heart. At the top of the mountain laid a dragon, the dragon had black scales that had a dark sliver tint. Long spikes came out of his forehead. One day in the fall he told me what his name was, it was Takashi. Somehow I knew what he was saying and I understood him. Takashi also told me that he enjoyed my company. It was summer when a group of villages tried to attack him while he was asleep. They managed to slice his right side with a knife. In pain he decided that he would release flames to burn them alive. In the process Takashi ending up burning down my village, and yet I am the only one who survived the flames. After my village was turned to ash from the flames I ending up moving towards the Hidden Leaf. As i made my way to the village, I can not help but think what happened to the dragon that i was friends with.

My name is Misa and I am sixteen years old, and, I have long silver hair and black eyes.I was told that i was going to join Team Seven. I was heading to the practice area that they were at, which was in the middle of the woods. There was a path that was cleared so we could go there easily. I was looking at the flowers and the trees,but, one tree stood out at me. The tree was tall and had a piece of paper hung on a nail. On the paper was "WANTED OROCHIMARU!" I torn down the paper from which it hung and put it in my bag for later. I kept walking when i came across the opening where the area was. There was a circle that had tree stumps surrounding the area. There was four other people there, and I only knew one and that was Uchina, Sasuke. The only reason I know of him is because of his clan and that every girl was in love with him. A man that had a mask covering most of his face turned to look at me. He then said "You must be Misa the new member of the team. Welcome my name is Hatake, Kakashi and these are you comrades." He pointed to the female who had long pink hair and green eyes, her name was Haruno, Sakura. She smiled at me and then turned to look at Sasuke with love filled eyes. Kakashi then pointed at the boy with spiky orangish yellow hair. He was impatience and ready to start a fight with Sasuke. I believe his name was Uzumaki, Naruto and I heard that he had the fox spirit inside of him. The fox destroyed his village and was trapped inside of his body when he was a baby. Then Kakashi pointed to Uchina, Sasuke who had black hair and had the distant look to him.

"Before we begin the test tell me about yourself, what you like, dislike and your goals." Kakashi gestured to Naruto to go first. Which he did and he was hyper and boastful, the only thing i remember was that he wanted to become a Hokage. Then it was Saukra's turn and I could tell whom she like and dislike. Sasuke went and I heard about what he wanted to do and what had happened to his clan. Before I knew it, it was my turn to tell them about myself. Everyone was looking at me with eyes filled with wonder. "My name is Misa, I dislike weak people, I love fire, and my goal is to find out what had happened to a certain person." After I finished telling them about me Naruto jumped up from his stump and ready for the test. "So this test is about team work and no one has passed this test before. The goal is to get one of the bells." As he mentioned the bells he pull out three bells, which was golden and was attached to a red ribbon. "You guys may begin now" Kakashi said and as he said it he pulled out a book called "Icha Icha". Naruto was the first person to try attack Kakashi. Cloning himself Kakshi avoiding Naruto's attack. Naruto fell to the ground and Sasuke ran up trying to get the bells instead of attacking Kakashi head on like Naruto. Sasuke did come close to getting gone of the bells but Kakashi turned and pulled the bells away from his reach. I saw Sakura hiding underneath a bush watching Sasuke fight. I looked around to find a tree to climb to get a better view of the area.


	2. Chapter 2

Hakari eye is when the user s allowed to copy moves, and to control minds. The user is also covered in scales, nails become longer and sharper, teeth sharper and longer. My scales are black with a silver tint to them. My black eyes turn to a blood red with a black slit going down the middle. Kakashi felt something was not right and looked in my direction. I jumped down from where i was and began to walk to Kakashi. Kakashi then said "Misa, you may not take part in this test, for the safety of others, but one day you and I will fight." I stopped the Hakari eye and everything went back to normal. Sasuke's eyes were filled with envy, and so was Naruto ;however, Saukra looked at me in hatred. I sat down on one of the stumps until they had finished Kakashi's little test. The test had stopped at sun down. They all passed me, and I began to make my way to my house. I walked into my house and noticed that a man was sitting on my couch. The mysterious man got up and said "Hello my name is orochimaru, and I am curious about you you know it is not easy to make Kakashi afraid, which you had done. Misa you have caught my attention. Will you join me later in life?" "Maybe, if i think it is the right thing to do." "How did i know you was going to say that?"He smiled, then he walked over towards me. When he was in front of me he put his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. He kissed me ,ehich he was a good kisser. When he pulled away, he removed his arms from my waist. He turned to walk out the dorr and then vanished into smoke. After he left, i changed into my clothes and headed to bed. As i laid in the bed my mind was racing about what just happeed. I thought about what he meant by "Will you join me later in life?" . I laid on my bed and drifted asleep. I was standing on top of the mountians when Takashi showed up. He told me the was sorry about the village and she said he knew that the villagers was notfrom Hono village Takashi promised me that he would tell me when i was ready. I told him that I missed seeing him and i told him about Orochimaru and what he had asked of me. "My child, I will eat him if he hurts you. No one will mess with you Sora." "I know Takshi, I do not know what i should do?" "Sora, when you turn eighteen go to him and tell him yes." Takashi looked down at me."I will, will I ever see you again?" Sadddness in my eyes. "Yes Sora I will always be with you, you know this but for now you must awaken." "Talk to you soon, love you Takashi." I smiled. "I love you too, my little Sora." 


	3. Chapter 3

*Two years later* It is my eighteen birthday. I walked in a club with Sakura and Ino. I was wearing a mini skirt and a low cut tank top along with thigh highheel boots. I had my hair put up in a long ponytail. Naruto and Sasuke came over to to us. Naruto and Sakura went off to dance together, Ino went with a random guy, and that left Sasuke and I alone. The music played and Sasuke and I started to dance. It was around twelve o' clock before I got home. When i got into my house, I noticed a man was in my room. When I entered my room, the man got up and walked behind me and put his hands on my hips. "Damn that lucky Sasuke, getting to dance with you like he did." Orochimaru said. I turned around and hugged him with my arms around his neck. "But, Sasuke ins't the one who will have me" I smiled. Orochimaru picked me up and carried me to my bed. He then pointed to my top and smirked. He then said "that comes off". I then put my hands around the base odf my shirt and slide it over my head. I was lying there in my black bra and my mini skirt. He pulled my hair back which left my neck bare. He moved his lips towards my neck then bit down. I could not help but let out a small moan. Orochimaru heard my moan and bit my neck once more but a little harder. He then slid his leg bewteen mine. He moved his mouth away from my neck. I tugged at his shirt and said "this needs to come off". He smiled and lifted his shirt over his head revealing his musclaur stomach. He then tossed his shirt to the corner of the room and wrapped his hands around my back. He then unhooked my bra, sliding the straps off my shoulders and tossed it in the same direction of his shirt. He then started kiss me from my neck and worked his way down. When he had reached my breasts he slide his hand over one. Gently massaging it while he sucked on the other. Switching then worked his way down to my underwear. He then sat up and awrapped his fingers around the band and pulled down. He then slid one of his fingers, then another. I coud not help by let out a moan. He slid his fingers out and kissed me. I put me arms around his waist and bit his neck. He let out a moan as I bit. He then pushed me on the bed. He then said "you are going to regret that". He then undid his pants and slid them off. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him down letting me on top. I looked down to see a bulge and began to take off his underwear. Once he was completey uncovered, I bent down and licked his tip slowy. Moving my tonuge in circles around his tip then licking down his length. Licking my way back up to the tip and took his member into my mouth. I noticed that he gripped the sheets as I began to suck and lick. He then put one of his hands on the back of my head pushing it down. I swallowed and moved up kissing his stomach, while working my way up. As I got to his neck he rotated and made me go under him. He pinned my arms and grabbed something that was on the floor. He then handcuffed my hands to the bed. He smiled and said "now that you cant move you hands the real fun will start". He then grabbed my legs and moved them apart. Getting into position he slowy pushed inside of me. Stopping when he heard me let out a small cry becuase of the pain. He allowed myself time to get use to him. He then slowly thrusted in and out. Keeping the same rate for some time then picked up the rate. I felt myself getting closer to the edge. He then stopped and undid the cuffs. "I am about to.." as I tried to say it I felt myself go over the edge. So did Orochimaru, the laid on the side of me and I cuddled up againist him. He then wrapped his arms around me and I then fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the man that I had slept with was no longer next to me. When I sat up and looked around the room I saw that Orochimaru had left a box with a note onto. I reached for the note and opened it. The note read "sorry I could not have stayed, there was a problem at the base. I will try and visit you tonight.I love you Misa. Love Orochimaru". I put the note back down onto the box again. I headed to take a shower and went I got out a grabbed a black tank top and some black shorts. I then zipped up my knee high boots and pinned up my hair. I then sat on my bed and looked at the box debating if I should look inside. I decided that I should and I then picked up the box. I opened the lid to find another note. The note said "Misa I need to talk to you tonight something has happened beware. Love Orochimaru". I stared at the warning and wondered what happened. I then left the house and went to Kakashi house. As I knocked on the door his roommate came and opened the door. "Kakshi went on a mission to find Orochimaru". He then closed the door in my face. I then turned away from the door when I was suddenly grabbed and blinded. They grabbed my arms and tried rope around my hands. Then they slung me over their shoulders and started to run. They ran for sometime then they began to slow down. I couldn't see anything but I heard a familiar voice. "Is that Misa?"

"Yes it is she basically came to us." I heard the man laugh. I then realized what has happened Kakashi has done this. This is what Orochimaru warned me about. Then the man set me down onto a chair. Then he tried my hands to the legs of the chair while removing my blindfold. "Well look who we have here. Now killing him will be so much easier. Do you honestly believe that this female killed the Dragon. She was so easily captured". Kakashi said. I looked at him and saw that there was an illusion of Orochimaru was being tortured. I knew it was an illusion but for some reason I began to shed a tear. In my head I called Takashi. Takashi then said "my dear don't believe them I was going to tell you when you got married but you need to know Sora you are me. You and I are the same person I am the dragon part of you.


	5. Chapter 5

I was shocked Takashi and I were the same person ,and there was so many questions that needed an answer. I then realized that Kakashi and his village should burn like my village had burn. Hakari eye had awoken and this time it was fueled with hatred. I managed to break the ropes that held me with my charka. I saw a kunai lying next to my chair, and when I picked the kunai I threw it into Kakashi's right shoulder. Kakashi's shoulder was hit and his whole arm was immobilized. Kakashi could no longer perform any of his justsu knowing this I ran up on him with another kunai. Kakashi tried to block me with his kunai, which was in his left hand, but his kunai did not pierce my scales. In matter of fact the kunai broke against my scales. Kakashi was defenseless that is when I threw my kunai into his heart. Before he began to fall and I bit him and started to drain him of his chakra and life force. Kakashi fell onto the floor and I put him into the torture chair which I was once in. I left a note there that said "Remember the dragon you killed? Well it is back and ready for the revenge it has been waiting for. SORA". I went out of the room killing the ones who guarded the doors or was working with the Hidden Leaf. As I completely exited the building I headed to find Orochimaru and join his ranks, the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki is a group of the most dangerous S-Ranked Missing-Nins. Most of their members have been killed going after Naruto. I watched Naruto's power grow and knew that making him come us is the best chance at having the most powerful group. That was my plan so know I must head to their headquarters. I traveled by tree limbs it was around three days until I had got close to the headquarters. I then stopped and waited until he came out, I was waiting until Itachi came out. I know that his younger brother,Sasuke, did not kill him yet. Kisame and Itachi came out into view and that is when I came out of my hiding place. "I need Orochimaru where is he!" Kisame, a fish looking dude with a huge wrapped sword, said "Who are you?! Do not make us kill you!" Itachi stepped in front of Kisame and said "Please forgive Kisame we was about to go and get Naruto. How do you know of us and Orochimaru?"

"Do not go they are on the guard they lost a Jounin his name is Hatake Kakashi." I said and saw their shocked faces."How do you know this?!" Itachi said.

"Because his killer is standing front of you, I killed Hatake Kakashi the former member of Anbu."Itachi walked up to me and told me "Thank you now we have to wait until they lower their guard. Come on in please Sora". As he said this he put out a hand to lead me in. I wondered how he knew my real name and does he know about Takashi, however; I did not ask. We was standing in front of the door. It began to slowly open and I saw a man.


	6. Chapter 6

Out came a man who has black hair that reached his waist and his bangs were shoulder length that covered his right eye. He wore an indigo long-sleeved shirt with a knee length mantle with open-toed boots, gloves and pants. Over that he wore a maroon color armor that protected his chest, shoulders, waist and his thighs. "Hello my dear Sora, I heard you are looking for Orochimaru is this true?" The man said. I looked at the mysterious man and said "For one how do you know who I am and two who the hell are you?"

"My name is Madara Uchiha" he then chuckled and said "I know of you because you are the only person who can kill nine-tails is the dragon jinchuuriki. I saw what Takashi did to your village and I was there to see if Takashi would become a part of you. I was correct about that when I saw the first stage of you fully becoming that dragon with the Hakari eye. Did you know that a female dragon can withdraw a life force, chakra, or energy? They can also give it to another person of the opposite gender." I looked at him with wonder and then said "How can I do it?" Madara smirked and said "By a kiss and then you send a small amount of your own chakra to them and take their chakra, life force, or energy. Once you have obtained it you kiss the man you want to give it to by sending chakra to him and he obtains it. You can also keep it for yourself."

"That is good to know, so now where is Orochimaru?" I asked.

"He is with Kabuto and will be back tomorrow he also told me to tell you welcome." He then lifted his hand to the entrance of the headquarters. I followed Madara into the headquarters and saw a cloak hanging right next to the door. "You will get yours when Orochimaru gets back, but for now I will give you a tour of the base." I heard him say and I continued to follow him. The two set of footsteps that were following us went away into another room. I then realized that Madara and I were all alone, so if he tried anything I would drain him of his life force and give it to Orochimaru. After a couple of turns we were at his office. He opened the door and sat at his desk which had a pile of papers on it. He then picked up a piece of paper that read "ROUGE NINJA! She is armed and dangerous if seen kill on the spot or get away as fast as you can her name is MISA!" The paper also had a picture of me on the bottom. "Looks like they did not like you killing Kakashi Hatake." He said joking. I smiled devilishly and said "I will kill them all if I need to." Madara's face lit up and he said "I wish I got to you before the snake did" as he moved my hair to the side. "Yes, but it is too bad" I then moved his hand away from me and turned. He then said "Can I trust you in battle not to backstab me or the organization?" I turned and asked "Can I trust you to not backstab Orochimaru and I" I saw Madara nob then I turned and made my way to my quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

I made it to the door of my room and saw a sign on it that read "Dragon and Snake". I looked to the next door and the sign read "Fish and Crow" I then realized that the fish was Kisame while crow meant Itachi. We were all given code names and mine was Dragon. I went back to my door and I turned the bronze knob. To my surprise in the center of the room there was a bed with a dresser to the side. The walls were painted a dark red and the floors were made out of wood. I began to change into a purple tank top and black shorts. Walking back to the bed and I saw a man lying on the bed. He did not have any of the blankets covering him. I was able to tell who the man was. The long, shiny black hair gave it away. Orochimaru looked so peaceful in his sleep. I pulled the covers over him and lay down on the bed. As I began to lie down I felt Orochimaru shift so he was facing me. When I lay down I nuzzled up against his chest with my arms around his waist while his arms were around me holding me close to him. I began to drift off to sleep and this time I knew that I was safe in his arms.

*sorry that this chapter was short*


	8. Chapter 8

"Sora you know that there will be a great battle between the Akatsuki and the Hidden Leaf. Please my dear stay on the Akatsuki side for the Hidden Leaf…." Takashi said but was cut off before he could finish what he was going to say. I woke up to Orochimaru watching me and waiting until I woke up. Orochimaru smiled and said "Sora good morning". He then pulled me under him and kissed me. After our kiss he said "I want to see this mighty dragon".

"You will" I kissed him and began to change into my normal outfit which was made up of black thigh high boots, black shorts that had my weapons going down the leg and my black tank top. "Today you will become an official Akatsuki member." Orochimaru said as he walked out of the door. I made my way to get breakfast in the kitchen. There was a bowl of ramen with a set of chopsticks in it, so I grabbed it and sat down at the table with Itachi. We talked about his younger brother, Sasuke Unchiha, and how Sasuke wanted to avenge the Unchiha clan. He also told me that he was going to fake his death. He did not tell me how he was going to fake his death. Itachi told me that he wanted to help us win the war with the Hidden Leaf. We talked began to talk about random topics. Kisame then came and sat at the table and began to eat fish. Itachi and I busted out laughing and Itachi said "AHHH Kisame is a cannibal!" I fell out of my chair and Kisame threw the fish at Itachi and tackled me. Kisame and I started to fight. That was when Madara came in. He picked Kisame and me up throwing us into the walls.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sora it is time for you to become a member of the Akatsuki follow me". He then turned and walked out of the headquarters. The moon was full and bright. There was a gentle breeze that was shown by the gentle sway of the trees that surrounded us. Madara suddenly stopped with Orochimaru, Itachi, Kisame, and Pain. Pain has short, spiky orange hair with metal piercings in his face. Pain normally stays away from everyone since Konan was killed. Konan and Pain were friends for nearly their whole life. Everyone was wearing the Akatsuki's cloak. The cloak dragged on the ground as they walked. It has a high collar that covered the back of the neck; the inside was a deep red while the outside was black with red clouds with a white outline. The red clouds represent the blood that was shredded in the war of Amegakure and were seen as a symbol of justice by the original members. Orochimaru then said "Sora we all have agreed that you should be a member of Akatsuki." Itachi then said "We see how you fight and we do not want to be your enemies." Madara had a cloak in his hands. "Take this Sora and welcome your partner is Orochimaru aka Snake. You should know what your code name is it is Dragon. Now go and rest and tomorrow we will begin to plan our attack on the Hidden Leaf village." I grabbed the cloak and slid it on. Orochimaru and I made our way to our room. When we got there Orochimaru stopped in the middle of the room. He then got down on one knee and said "Sora I have been waiting to ask you a question. Will you marry me?" I stood there in shock I did not know that he was going to ask before the war. "Oh Orochimaru I will marry you" Orochimaru got up and picked me up hugging me. He kissed me with so much passion then he sat me on the bed.

I woke up in his arms and I was happy to be here with him. I then realized that Madara and I were going to start planning our attack today. Orochimaru was going on a mission to spy on the Hidden Leaf. I went to go to Madara to talk about me going as the spy. He then called Orochimaru into his office and told him that I would be going on the mission instead of him. I could tell that Orochimaru was not happy that I was going. Orochimaru told me that I need to get information on the whereabouts of Naruto. That if I need to weaken them somehow. I asked if I could take out the pink haired medic who was taught by the Hokage. Orochimaru said that would help since she looks like she may interfere with their plans plus she is a medic. This is my time to help the Akatsuki I began to pack a bag.


	10. Chapter 10

I was about to walk out of the hideout when Orochimaru stopped me. "I have a bad feeling about this" He told me looking into my eyes. "Everything will be okay" I tried to reassure him. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You look nice I kind of want to go" He said looking at my long black dress that had a slit along my right thigh. "I know, but you can't" I looked at him and kissed him again."I love you be safe" He told me and then he turned to go to his lab. "I love you too, and I will" I said as he left me alone. This was going to be my first mission with Akatsuki. My objectives are find the pink medic then obtain the whereabouts of Naruto. I made my way to the Hidden Leaf Village. Then I had an idea. I made my way to the gate and yelled "Stop no!" then I raised my kunai and stabbed myself in the stomach. Moments later a group of people claim one of them had pink hair and a girl with long blonde hair. "Oh what happened!" the pink ninja said. "I ...I was attacked by a ninja." I began to have tears run down my cheek. "Ino check the area while I heal her." I began to think in my head "So the blonde is Ino."

"Okay I will Sakura heal her" Ino said running off. "So this my target Sakura." I thought while grabbing my kunai. Sakura was healing me when I stabbed her in the neck with the kunai. Sakura's charka had disappeared as he collapses on the ground beside of me. "Oh you little girl you are too kind now for the info." I said over her body. I began to run into the woods when I see Ino come back. "Sakura its her run!" Ino said before she saw Sakura. "Sakura!" She said as she look at her friend's body. I dropped down from the tree and walked up to her. "Do you know who who I am Ino?" I said with my kunai. "Yes you are the Dragon that is with Orochimaru and you have a warrant on your head."

"Well well then you know all those who cross me dies just like Kakashi, Sakura and you." I said with an evil grin on my face.

"I will not die by your hands." She then threw a kunai at me, and I dodged it. I threw mine and it hit her in the left arm. I heard her gasp out in pain. I knew tactics and she was going to try and take over my body. That is what she did. Time to let her come in so she can see. Ino was inside my mind and I showed her how I killed Kakashi. I could hear her screams then I showed her Sakura's death. Then I showed her a dragon ripping her apart. She then left my mind, then she was holding her head with her hands. Her mind was shattered then she said "Please just kill me". I walked over to her and said "No". I turned and walked away. She kept begging I knew what was going on in her mind. It was a continuous replay of the kills. I went up into a tree and waited. Naruto walked up to Ino and saw Sakura's body lying there cold and dead. "Ino what did you do to Sakura!" he yelled. "Please kill me and stop the memory" Ino said. Naruto tried picked her up, but she did not want to be picked up. Ino took the kunai and stabbed herself in the stomach. "Ino what are you doing!" Naruto yelled after she was losing blood. "The memories she had placed will not go unless I die" Ino said as she bled out onto the dirt. Naruto then picked her lifeless body and carried her to the Hokage.


	11. Chapter 11

As Naruto carried Ino away I began to follow them. After a few minutes they are in front of the Hokage. "What is the meaning of this Naruto?!" the Hokage said. "Ino is ranting about memories. She also was saying..." Naruto stopped.

"Well what was she saying before she went unconscious?" the Hokage demanded.

"For someone to kill her and end the memories. Naruto said "That was when she stabbed herself and passed out".

"Did she kill Sakura?" The Hokage asked.

"I dont know when I got there Ino was sitting next to Sakura with a kunai in her hand."

"Well when Ino if wakes up we will send her to the mental hospital."

"You sure you want to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" The Hokage then left the room leaving Naruto with Ino. Naruto then took Ino to the hospital explaining everything. "I will take my leave now" I said to myself. I left a note to Ino in the Hospital. I made my way out of the village and to the hideout. After I got into the hideout I went to my room to rest. I opened the door to find that no one was there, so I laid on the bed and fell asleep. When I woke up I found that Orochimaru was lying next to me. His arms were around me and when I tried to get up he mumbled "I missed you". He got off the bed and said "So why is there blood on your stomach!" He said.

"I pretended to be wounded so the medic nurse would come. I found out about Naruto and took out one of the ninjas that can go into people's minds, and she will never do it again." I said.

"Lets go to Madara and tell him" Orochimaru said while walking to Madara's office. When we went into Madara's office we saw a stack of paper on his desk, and he was sitting behind it. "I heard that one of the Hidden Leaf's ninja went insane and killed the medic nurse Sakura." Madara said as he got up from his chair.

"Yes it is some what true" I began to say when Madara cut me off.

"How did you do it?" Madara asked.

"I pretended to be wounded to get closer to Sakura.." I tried saying before getting cut off again.

"I am talking about making the girl go insane." Madara said walking closer to me. "Orochimaru please leave" Madara as he looked at Orochimaru. Next thing I know Orochimaru left the office and closed the door. "Now Misa I mean Sora tell me how you did it." He said as his arm went around my waist. "What are you doing Madara!" I said as I tried to pull away, but failed. "How can someone who is not Uchiha cause illusions?" He said as he got closer. "I have my ways." I said and not knowing his response.

"I have my ways too." He said as he kissed me. I pulled away leaving a memory of his past to keep showing in his mind. "What I do is not illusions I do dreams" I walked away and saw Orochimaru at the door. I knew Orochimaru knew what Madara did and he knew what I did. "Dream huh?" Orochimaru said wondering.

"Yes I can control people's dreams and control them with them like I did with Ino" I said as I walked to our room. "Okay so we have to watch our backs now." He said as we entered the room. I then said "Yea I guess we do" as I laid on the bed along side Orochimaru. I felt myself drift into a dream. "_Sora, you have come so far like I said I will tell you everything, but first you need to know when you go to battle with the Hidden Leaf you need to kill Madara first. If you do no he will turn on Orochimaru and kill him." Takashi said and I replied "Thank you Takashi I will do my best. Can you tell me what happened to you and the village." _

"_Yes do you remember the Fall at the mountain." he asked._

"_Yes"_

"_There was some people was watching you and was trying to kill you" Takashi said._

"_What?"_

"_All I know is that they were from the Hidden Leaf village, and that you will find all the information in that village. For now I have to go, Love you Sora."_

"_Love you too Takashi" I said before I woke up to find that Orochimaru was gone._


	12. Chapter 12

After hearing Takashi's warning I walked into Madara's office to discuss the plans for the war. Once I got to the office door I began to hear voices that said "You are not going to send her for that mission!" I recognized the voice as Orochimaru and the other was Madara. "She is the only one who can stand a chance against him!" I then knocked on the door, and Madara opened it. "I guess you heard that didn't you?" He asked me.

"Yes I did and do you care to explain?" I replied looking at Orochimaru.

"Madara wants to send you to kill Naruto and I told him you are not going to do it. Maybe on the battlefield, but not now" Orochimaru said then Madara spoke "It is up to you Sora".

"So now you want to include me in the missions I take on" I said emphasising the I.

"I know I am sorry" Orochimaru said as he walked by my side.

"I am going out and going for a walk I will be back. Do not think about making the decision until I come back" I said walking out the door and into my room. I turned the knob and found Itachi on the bed waiting on me. "So how did it go?" he asked me.

"I am going off for awhile." I replied as I packed a bag.

"That bad eh?" He said standing next to me.

"Yeah they want me to kill Naruto" I finished packing and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Can I come please? You disappear a lot nowadays" He said looking at me.

"Okay come on" I replied as I opened the door. "Please wait outside I am going to change" I said as Itachi walked outside of the door. I took of the cloak and put on a dark blue dress that had a slit going up the thigh. After I finished changing I walked out of the door to Itachi. "So Dragon is the nickname huh?" He said looking at the names on the door. "Yeah long story I was thinking about trying to summon the dragon, and with you here it will make it easier." I said as we walked out of the headquarters. The sky was dark and filled with tons of stars along with the gray full moon. We made our way to the top of the hill looking down on the treetops. "So what exactly do you do up here?" Itachi asked.

"I talk to Takashi." I replied.

"Takashi?" He asked

"He is a dragon who destroyed my home village killing everyone except me. I was the only who could understand him and then one day he just disappear, but he speaks to me in my dreams. He told me that him and I are one." I said looking at the sky.

"Really so Takashi and you are like the Nine Tails and Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"The only difference is that I can almost bring him out and not just use his chakra." I replied looking at Itachi. We sat under the stars for hours then we began our way back to the headquarters. Before we got to the base Itachi broke the silence and said "Are you planning to bring out Takashi when the Battle happens."

"Yes I am" I replied opening the door.


	13. Chapter 13

*_Days later*_ It was the morning before the fight and both sides knew that the time was coming. I was in my room getting on my gear. I decided not to use the cloak for the simple reason I was not here for their victory, but my own. Little do they know I am not fighting with the either sides I am just using them to get my revenge for my village that burnt years ago, and so I can free Takashi from his slumber. Today is going to be the day where Takashi and I are going to become one and everyone will fear the name of Sora Akuma. I was wearing black and red armor, the neck came up to my eyes, my gloves had spikes on the sides, it also had a blood red slash that tied it all together, and the boots were knee high and hid my kunais. I looked in the mirror and I tied my hair with a blood red ribbon. "Ah Sora you found your mother's armor I see, so I am guessing I am coming out today?" Takashi said, and I replied "Yes you are they will pay and when this is finished no one will ever see me again"

"Are you sure about this and I need to tell you something"

"What have you not told me?"

"Your mother survived, but she is no longer in this world" Takashi said.

"What are you talking about?" I said

"Your mother, Chikyū Akuma, went to a different universe sad thing is it is not like our own, so when you are in battle and the portal opens you have to go into Sora, and find your mother she has more to tell. I know where the portal will take you to Fiore. The only thing I know is they have magic like our own, but theirs is different."

"I will find her if I have you"

"That's going to be a problem where you are going you will not be a Dragon but a Demon. I am not able to come into that universe for you are not a dragon. That's all I can say get ready Orochimaru is coming." Takashi said then there was a knock on the door. Orochimaru walked into the door and said "Are you ready and after the battle we will get married"

"Yes dear now let's go and win this battle." I said knowing that this could be the last time I get to see him, my only love. I am going to miss him, and I hope he is going to forgive me for leaving him like I have to do. I hope they win and take over and that he wins. Orochimaru put his arms around me and kissed me "let's kill some good ninjas, baby". I smiled and replied "I am already what about you"

"I was born ready let's go they are waiting on us" We both walked out of the headquarters and we saw everyone. "Alright everyone you know what you must do today" Madara said "We need to win this not only for our lives but to make a statement anyone who stands in my way will be killed!" The next thing I heard was shouting. We began our way into the village where we say the Leaf's forces guarding the walls. That was when I heard "Sora can you take them out so we have a clear passage through?"

"Aye I can give me a minute" That was when Takashi and I became one but we did not fully become one we needed to save that until we face Naruto. I let Takashi take over and he broke down the walls and burnt everyone on the wall before they could do anything. From below I heard "They have a fucking dragon!" then "That's the Dragon be careful the one that killed Kakashi!" I came back down upon to the ground a started to make my way to Naruto. "Takashi let's kill him already" I found him alongside Shikamaru then I heard Naruto say "Trap her" Shikamaru tried to hold onto my shadow, but he wasn't fast enough and I changed my hand into a claw and slashed him. He held him stomach as he slowly bleed to death and I then heard Naruto say that's it, and he started to use some of the nine tails' charka. "Oh now you really fight goody" I said and I summoned Takashi by my side. "If you are going to summon yours let me summon mine" Then I saw the nine tails before me. "Sora I will take the Fox you take down him" Takashi said and I nodded "Just kill that damn thing" I saw Takashi fly into the air and he started to surround the Nine Tails with fire. Takashi trapped themselves into the flames so no one can stop the fight. Naruto made clones of himself and sent them to attack me. One by one they disappeared until I got close enough to Naruto, but he jumped backwards. He threw a kunai at me and it glazed my shoulder. I then healed myself and shot a fire ball at him sadly for him he wasn't excepting it and he was hit on his left arm. "I killed Kakashi how do you feel?" I said grinning. "I am going to kill you that is how I feel"

"Then kill me and try to" As I said it his charka change and he said "Planning on it "His fighting style changed. He cloned himself more, but as the fight continued I saw him start to get tired, and I started to use my stored energy I obtained from draining my enemies. For me the fight just started, but for him the fight is at the end like his life.


	14. Chapter 14

"Naruto collapsed onto the ground, and I looked over to Takashi you had the Nine Tail's by his neck. "You are a good fighter, but this was a death match and you know what that means. Sorry about your dream of becoming a Hokage, but I have important matters and you just happen to get in the way. I will tell you what I will give you and the Nine Tails a quick death and a honorable one." I took my kunai and sent it through his chest, and when I did I looked into his mind and I saw him see his parents holding out their hands. I saw his friends and then I heard him say "Find your mother Akuma Sora, I will go down in history what will happen to you? Once you step into that portal things change." His voice began to fade into silence. I looked towards Takashi fly out of the ring of fire and disappear. "Good my child the portal is open look" As he said it I looked to see a light of blue that formed a circle. I walked closer to the portal and put my arm in as I stepped in I felt myself teleport to this land called Fiore. When I opened my eyes I saw nothing but trees and a dirt path. "Where am I exactly?" strong To be continued look for Sora the Sky Demon Slayer Naruto collapsed onto the ground, and I looked over to Takashi you had the Nine Tail's by his neck. "You are a good fighter, but this was a death match and you know what that means. Sorry about your dream of becoming a Hokage, but I have important matters and you just happen to get in the way. I will tell you what I will give you and the Nine Tails a quick death and a honorable one." I took my kunai and sent it through his chest, and when I did I looked into his mind and I saw him see his parents holding out their hands. I saw his friends and then I heard him say "Find your mother Akuma Sora, I will go down in history what will happen to you? Once you step into that portal things change." His voice began to fade into silence. I looked towards Takashi fly out of the ring of fire and disappear. "Good my child the portal is open look" As he said it I looked to see a light of blue that formed a circle. I walked closer to the portal and put my arm in as I stepped in I felt myself teleport to this land called Fiore. When I opened my eyes I saw nothing but trees and a dirt path. "Where am I exactly?" **To be continued look for Sora the Sky Demon Slayer**


End file.
